


Coming To His Defense

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: The Time When... [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, He makes a brief cameo - Freeform, Kurt doesn't really appear here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time when Sebastian stood up for Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming To His Defense

"I'm not dealing with you today," Santana snarled the moment she opened the door and saw who it was.

Before she could promptly slammed the door right at her visitor's face, he stuck out his foot, stopping her from doing so.

"Look Satan, I don't want to be here as much as you think I do," Sebastian started off nonchalantly, "but the thing is, you kinda made me come here."

Santana folded her arms as she continued to glare at the man who was staring back at her boredly.

Seeing that Santana wasn't going to say anything, Sebastian let out a sigh before continuing, "you see, a little birdy told me what you'd said to my Kurt earlier today and I want to get a couple of things straight."

"Well, as straight as we both can get," Sebastian added as an afterthought.

Immediately, Sebastian's gaze hardened as he studied the woman in front of him, the one who was suppose to be Kurt's friend, the one that was suppose to have his back and not tearing him into shreds just because Kurt's expressed his concerns, be it if the timing was appropriate or not.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, calling Kurt all those things which isn't remotely true. Self-centered? Wasn't Kurt the one who loaned you Finn's letterman jacket the moment you broke down in the middle of your performance for Finn? He didn't have to do that, he could just give you a few consoling words and be done with you. But he didn't. You call that self-centred?" Sebastian asked harshly, walking one step closer to Santana, causing her to walk a step back.

She narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth to defend herself, "what the hell..."

"Self-aggrandizing that he and Blaine were the epitome couple of the gay community?" Sebastian cut her off without so much of a blink of an eye, "well, I heard that the main motivation for Blaine to propose to Kurt was because gay marriage just got legalise. Don't give me a crap that they loved each other. They just got back together after Kurt forgave dear old Blainers for cheating. Doesn't that seem Blaine just want the attention that they are the perfect gay couple to get married?"

"Who do you think..."

"Don't get me started on the things you said to my Kurt on his appearance," Sebastian said, raising his voice as he felt his temper rising at the thought of Kurt looking so defeated earlier after what Santana had said to him, "unless you are wearing a fucking Miss Universe crown, don't you go around insulting the way Kurt looks, acts or dress. You don't have a god damn right to say any of those things to him, to tear him down like that just because he was afraid to see you get hurt like he did when his engagement didn't work out. You don't have any fucking rights Santana Lopez!"

"So next time you want to tear down Kurt into nothing, get your fucking facts straight bitch."

By the time Sebastian was done, he was panting heavily, mostly due to the pent up anger finally being let out. He gave Santana one more quick look over before deciding that he doesn't have anything else left to say and turned around to leave when the latter finally spoke up.

"Well aren't you being a hypocrite Smythe?" Santana drawled out as she studied her nails, "weren't you the one who said that Kurt had a gay face and that he gave the gay community cutting edge fashion only seen on Puerto Rican Pride floats?"

She looked up and gave Sebastian an amused smirk even though she knew he couldn't see it with his back facing her, "seems like we're not all the different huh lover boy?"

Sebastian clenched his fist, feeling his heart beat wildly against his chest, usually reacting in such a way whenever he was reminded of the past he shared with Kurt and the not so nice exchanged they had a couple of times. But things were different then and things were different now.

"When I said it, I meant nothing to him," Sebastian simply said, "while you were suppose to be his friend."

With that, Sebastian walked off, leaving Santana behind in her home when his phone rang. He felt himself perk up when he saw who was calling.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Sebastian automatically asked as he walked down the driveway to his car.

He paused for awhile, humming appropriately to whatever Kurt was gushing about his shopping therapy.

"That's great Kurt! I'm glad you felt better after what happened earlier," Sebastian commented as he swiftly unlocked his car, "don't worry about paying me back. I just want you happy."

"Where am I right now?" Sebastian repeated Kurt's question as he got into his car.

Sebastian took a quick glance at Santana's house before replying, "nowhere important, so don't worry your pretty little head. I'm about to head back to my place now so I'll call you back later okay babe?"

Driving off, Sebastian caught a glimpse of Santana peeking through the curtains, sending him off with a glare. He let out a snicker as he simply gave her a middle finger.

_Screw her if she thinks of hurting Kurt again_.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this oneshot has too many dialogues and it bothers me XD. I shall try a different style of writing next time if too many dialogues bother you guys too much


End file.
